Una noche
by Conifi
Summary: Fiesta y alcohol más amigos bromistas, no es la mejor mezcla.


El chico bajaba las escaleras con mucho apuro, no sabia que había pasado en esos últimos minutos de reunión. Tenia claro que el Ingles era un poco ligón ¿Pero tanto? el tal solo hecho de abrir esa pequeña bola de papel que le había rebotado en la cabeza hace unos segundos, lo había puesto más que nervioso

 **¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso?-** Dijo el Estadounidense mientras se subía a su auto y abría de nuevo el papel

 _¿Te había dicho alguna vez que te vez sexy con el cabello desordenado?  
Toma atención viejo  
¿Como podría tomar atención si tengo un cuerpo tan sexy en frente mio? ¿Al menos podrías darme una noche?_

Después de eso el chico no le había contestado su imprudente pregunta. ¿Qué tanto habría bebido su ex tutor anoche para decirle eso? No sabría cuanto, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba aún ebrio, con suerte se pudo parar al terminar la conferencia.  
Al llegar a su casa pensó en ir a donde el Ingles para ver si estaba bien, pero después de bacilar un rato callo en cuenta que si era verdad lo que le dijo el Francés, lo violaría sin que se diera cuenta.

 **No sé que le habrá pasado a ese viejo verde para andar así-** Cogió una almohada y se acostó en el sillón.

La hora pasó, sin que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Se levanto lentamente ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? El cielo ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse. El ojiazul estaba muy cansada, pero no podía quedarse un viernes en la casa, no iba a ser tan aburrido como su hermano...

 **¿Dónde esta ese maldito celular?-** Dijo desesperado al no encontrar y escuchar esa melodía que tanto odiaba ¿Porqué no lo cambiaba de una vez? Nunca se acordaba. Rebusco entre su bolso. Por fin lo había encontrado.

 _ **-¿Hola?  
-Chaval, ábreme la jodida puerta que hemos de llegar tarde  
-¿Antonio?  
-Joder ¿Quién más seria?...¿Ahora si me has de abrir la puerta?  
-Of course **_

El chico un poco confundido ante la presencia del Español fuera de su casa

 **¿Qué paso?-** Pregunto el rubio mientras pasaba el castaño y lo veía incrédulo

 **¿Enserio? Aún no te cambias, anda ahora mismo a cambiarte si no quieres que Gilbert nos maté por llegar tarde a su fiesta-** Mierda. al chico se le había olvidado que el Prusiano daría una fiesta

Fue corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse mientras que el Español se quedaba hablando con romano por celular. Después de uno cuantos minutos en donde el Estadounidense se cambiara torpemente de ropa y bajara corriendo nuevamente. Se fueron a la casa del Prusiano.

Antonio, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios miro al menor, sabia lo que le esperaba y por una parte lo lamentaba, el Ingles follaba realmente bruto, era un monstruo en la cama, pero por otro lado el sabia que Alfred deseaba hacerlo con el ojiverde, además, el sabia que iba a disfrútalo, el Ingles follaba para morirse y que valía la pena el dolor de culo con que despertaría el rubio

Por otra parte el albino estaba dándole la bienvenida a todos los invitados, pero había uno en especial del que se encargaría

 **Arthur, vamos a tomar algo ¿Qué dices?** -Lo llevo arrastrando del brazo hacia la barra de tragos. Gilbert ansioso por lo que sabia que pasaría en un par de horas le entregaba más y más tragos. Tenia ganas de divertirse ¿Y que más divertido que ver como terminaba Alfred en la cama de Arthur, para después burlarse de ellos? Además tenia un punto a su favor, sabia que si emborrachaba a Arthur el trataría de llevarse a la cama a Alfred de todas las formas posibles... Pero ¿Qué pasaría si emborrachaba al menor?

 **Se me ocurrió algo mon ami** -Sonrió picaramente- **Le podemos poner viagra a sus tragos... No sé, solamente para poner las cosas más interesantes-** Sonrió de forma malévola, para después arreglar uno de sus mechones

 **¿Qué estas esperando? Anda a traer antes que llegue el otro**

Al llegar a casa del Prusiano, Romano se tiro en los brazos de Antonio, normalmente esto no pasaría si no fuese que el Francés no espero para hacerle la broma a los dos chicos y el que sufrió las consecuencias fue el pequeño gruñón. Estaba con las hormonas demasiado alborotadas, y dudaba que se aguantara mucho. El Francés mirando la escena que estaba haciendo el Italiano, besando desesperadamente los labios de su pareja, rió

 **Creo que te pasas ¿eh?-** Dijo el chico con ojos carmesí

 **Solo fueron cinco pastillas mon ami** -Dijo inocente.

 **Vayámonos a casa-** Le susurro el menor en el oído del Español, el cual se le puso la piel de gallina gracias a la respiración tibia que llegaba su oído

 **Pareces estar desesperado ¿no?-** Dijo gracioso

 **Lasciamo ora, o ora facciamo sesso qui** _(Nos vamos ahora, o ahora tenemos sexo aquí)_ **-** Adiós cordura. Hola lujuria

 **¡Chicos, me dicen que paso, me tengo que ir!** -Grito Antonio

 **Lo perdimos-** Comento gracioso

 **Yo creo que lo volveremos a ver hasta una semana más mon ami-** Bebió un poco de su copa de vino

 **El Hero llego-** El ojiazul se sentó al lado del albino.

 _El juego había empezado._

 **Vamos, bebe un poco mon ami** -Le paso un vaso con quien sabe que liquido

 **No gracias Francis, no eh comido nada y lo más probable que gracias a eso me emborrache en la cuarta copa** \- El Francés sonrió de forma cómplice hacia el Prusiano...Pero ¿Donde estaba el Ingles?

 **Francis** -Susurro Gilbert. El Francés los miro- **¿Dónde esta Arthur?-** Al escuchar eso, el otro miro hacia todos lados  
 **  
Perdón mon ami, pero tengo que ir a ver a...Alguien**

 **¿Bueno?**

Oye niño

 **Que ya no soy un niño Prussia** -Contesto enojado

 **¿Eres virgen?** -El menor quedo en silencio. ¿Porque mierda le preguntaba eso?- **Tu silencio parece que ya me contesto** -Dijo burlesco mientras se llevaba la jarra de cerveza a los labios

 **Si ¿Y qué?** -Pregunto enojado

 **Entonces eres un niño pequeño-** Le dijo burlón mientras sonreía victorioso- **Aún-** El rubio se quejo al ver que el mayor le quito su vaso- **¿Qué bebes? Por dios. ¿Y así no quieres que no te trate como niño?-** Tiro el contenido del vaso al piso. El Estadounidense lo miro incrédulo **-No me mires así, es mi casa. Además para eso esta la empleada-** El chico miro enojado al mayor- **Bebe esto y deja de quejarte  
**  
 **¿Qué es?**

 **¿Acaso no confías en mi?** -"Dolido"  
 **  
No es que no confié en ti, es que no confió en tu mente**

 **Si te lo tomas te doy una hamburguesa** -El liquido del baso desapareció en unos segundo  
 **  
Lo encontré mon ami** \- Francis llego con un Ingles borracho a más no poder

 **Alfred** -Se sentó al lado del nombrado- **¿Cómo has estado?**

 **Bien** -Trato de no reír al ver a su ex tutor en ese estado

 **Vamos afuera, nos están esperando los otros**

 **¿Mi hermano esta afuera?**

 **Esta casi adentro** -Dijo el Francés coqueto  
 **  
¿Feliciano no se fue?**

 **Idiota ese era Romano**

 **Menos mal que les deje una pieza arriba-** Dijo gracioso **-Y que la música este fuerte**

Se escuchaban cantos de borrachos, unos cantaban en Ingles, otros en Francés, otros en Italiano, otros en Alemán, otros en Japones, era una ensalada de idiomas dentro de la casa del Prusiano.  
 **  
No lo puedo creer, aru**

 **¿Que cosa Yao?** -Le pregunto el italiano mientras buscaba con la mirada. El Alemán, aprovechando su momento de distracción lo beso  
 **  
No hagan muestras en publico** -Dijo el Japones

 **De eso hablaba-** Apunto hacia donde estaban Francis, Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Arthur y Ivan. El Italiano miro a donde le apuntaba, lo primero que vio fue a un Francés acorralando a ¿Alfred?

 **No sabia que le gustara Alfred**

 **Lo que pasa es que a Francis no le gusta Alfred, si no que lo busca para eso, aru**

 **No le digas eso** -Reclamo El alemán

 **Ese no es Alfred, ese es...¿Cómo se llama?... Ah Matthew-** Le aclaro el Japones  
 **  
Que malvado es Francis, le esta tirando su rulo. Sé como se siente eso** -Comento el Italiano

 **Hay esta Alfred** \- Apunto el rubio. Y era verdad, Alfred estaba en un sillón, bueno, estaba en las piernas de Arthur el cual esta sentado en un sillón.

El Prusiano estaba tomando fotos cada cierto tiempo, para enviarlas al Español.  
Ni Alfred, ni Arthur estaban en si, los dos se besaban de una manera brusca y apasionada tratando de tener más de el otro.  
El mayor mordía, besaba y lamia el cuello de su ex colonia como si de ello dependiera su vida. De tanto en tanto unos cuantos gemidos salían de la boca del menor

 **Me encanta que gimas por mi** -Susurro en su cuello

 **Ar..Ar..Arthur** -Gimió en el oído del mayor.

El ojiazul bufo al ver que el Ingles lo sacaba de sus piernas y lo dejaba de besar. ¿Porqué lo hacia? el quería que siguiera. Pero se desilusiono al ver que el mayor se iba adentro.

 **Toma** -El prusiano le paso un vaso con cerveza o eso creía, era algo más que eso, pero eso no lo diría el Albino

Después de unos minutos sintió una sensación de cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, le había empezado a apretar el pantalón, no sabia porque había pasado eso, osea si, si se había excitado por los besos apasionados y algunos que otros toques del Ingles pero..¿Para tanto?

 **¿No vienes?** -Escucho a alguien detrás de el

 **¿Qué?** -Dijo sobresaltado por el susto

 **Yo pensaba que habías entendido la indirecta-** Le susurro en el oído al menor **-Vamos a mi casa. Total, queda a una cuadra** -Le paso la mano por debajo de la camisa del Estadounidense- **Y me debes la noche que te propuse en la mañana**

Al entrar a la casa del Ingles, Alfred se subió encima del mayor a lo que el otro tomo las piernas del menor y las enrollo en su cadera.  
El menor desabrocho la camisa del ojiverde tirándola por alguna parte del comedor.  
 **  
Te quiero tener debajo mio ahora mismo** -Dijo sin pudor alguno el Ingles. Pero en estos momentos y en estas condiciones ¿Quien tendría pudor? si ni siquiera sabían como se llamaban producto del alcohol.  
 **  
¿Qué esperas?** -Le dijo el menor junto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras empezaba a jugar con el bulto de Arthur

 **Llegar la habitación** -Dijo con un tono burlón... Aún que tampoco se podría decir que se le entendían bien las palabras- **Al menos que quieras hacerlo en la mesa**

 **No me importaría-** En estos momentos no le importaba nada, no sabia si era por la excitación y lujuria que tenia en ese momento o si era el simple hecho de los efectos secundarios del alcohol.

La mañana llego, si es que se le podía llamar mañana a las 1:30 de la tarde.  
El Ingles fue el primero en despertar, no sabia que hacia en su casa o a que hora había llegado, se tomo la frente con una de sus maños. Que de sentarse en la cama pero un cuerpo se lo impedía. Genial, se trajo a una de las prostitutas de nuevo. además ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba su cartera en estos tenia ganas de ver a que rubia se había traído ahora, tratando de que, por lo menos con el alcohol se pareciera a Alfred.

 **No quiero-** Murmuro entre sueños el rubio. Arthur reconoció enseguida esa voz ¿Podría ser?. Tenia miedo de mirar al cuerpo que estaba en su pecho ¿Si era el? ¿Qué le diría?

Bajo la mirada temerario. Temerario de que fuera su ex colonia.  
Hay estaba el. Con su pelo completamente desordenado, con los labios entre abiertos. Se asusto, no había ni que decirlo por la expresión de su cara...¿Lo habría violado? Si había hecho eso nunca se lo perdonaría

 **My goodness!** _(¡Dios mío!)_ **-** Grito el chico haciendo que se despertara el otro  
 **  
¿Arthur?...¡Arthur!** -Salio exaltado de su pecho mientras se apoyaba con los brazos en la cama- **Why am I in your bed?!** _(¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?)_ _-_ Pregunto Preocupado..No, enojado o ¿Sorprendido?. Mejor dicho las tres- **Shit-** Se quejo. le dolía el culo como el mismo infierno.  
 **  
¿Yo que voy a saber yo?** -Contra ataco enojado- ¡ **Tu deberías saber!**

Estaba enojado. Sabia que el Estadounidense se había acostado con el solo por placer mientras que el...Aún que fuera borracho sabia que no se hubiera acostado con otro hombre que no fuera el, y si, se había acostado con mujeres, pero era tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos que tenia sobre el menor. No sabia que hacer en estos momentos. El amor de su vida estada desnudo en su propia cama. Estaba feliz por ese hecho, había tenido sexo con el, la cosa que más deseaba durante años. Pero sabia que el ojiazul en estos momentos no pensaba lo mismo que el. Espero un golpe o algo pero nada. Alfred se encontraba con los ojos tapados por sus manos, cosa que preocupo al mayor  
 **  
Al... Perdón no te quise gritar-** Se disculpo sinceramente. No quería gritarle, eso estaba más que claro..Pero en esta situación no podía controlar ni una de sus acciones.  
 **  
No importa dude. No fue por eso** -Se acomodo de nuevo- **Es mejor que me valla** \- Se sentó en la cama, tratando de encontrar alguna prenda desparramada.  
El ojiverde miro atento sus acciones, era ahora o nunca, no tenia claro que hacer ni que decir. Miro un rato el cuerpo del chico mientras este se ponía sus lentes para buscar mejor. Ese cuerpo le encantaba, con ese cuerpo el Ingles soñaba todas las noches y ahora que lo tenia al frente completamente desnudo no hacia nada. Se detuvo un rato en la clavícula de Al, la cual estaba llena de moretones gracias a el. Se sintió avergonzado, lo más probable es que halla sido una bestia con el pero por otro lado estaba más que satisfecho sabiendo que había dejado marca en territorio Estadounidense y lo más probable era que el también había dejado marcas en territorio Ingles.  
El Rubio salio de sus pensamientos a escuchar un gemido de dolor proveniente de su ex colonia  
 **  
¿Te sientes bien?-** Se paro frente a el tratando de ver su cara- **I am really sorry** _(Lo siento mucho)_ _-_ Dijo preocupado

No importa. Es normal, soy virgen bueno...Era virgen-Se aclaro la garganta con cierta incomodidad por la situación. Tenia a Arthur desnudo frente a el, unos de sus sueños más grandes había pasado. hubiera preferido que fuera sobrio... Pero daba igual, Inglaterra había hecho suyo al menos por una noche su territorio

Mientras tanto Arthur se golpeaba mentalmente, era la primera vez del menor y ni siquiera fue consciente además de seguro que lo había hecho sufrir mucho.

 **Soy un idiota-** Susurro el Mayor

 **No lo eres. Solamente estabas fuera de ti. Además esto queda entre nosotros, nadie va a saber que...bueno tu sabes lo que hablo** -Las palabras de ojiazul se clavaban en el pecho del Ingles y de el mismo.

 **No fue por eso...Fue por...olvídalo ¿Ya?-** Dijo prepotente. Odiaba empezar a ponerse sentimental. Sabia que si le decía el se reiría de el, o al menos eso creía  
 **  
Es mejor que me valla** -Arthur no sabia en que momento el se había vestido. Vio como tomaba su chaqueta y se despedía con un ademán de cabeza. Estaba incomodo. Se escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse...Se había ido  
 **  
¿Cuando te darás cuenta de que me enamore de ti?** -Suspiro frustrado. Una melodia sonó, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Rogaba por que fuera ese chico de ojos zafiro. Pero no. No era. Nunca lo seria

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ _-Joder ¿Porque tan cabreado tío?_ _-No te importa_ _-¿Acaso no lo habéis pasado bien anoche?_ _-¿Quien te dijo?_ _-Todos saben_ _-Shit_ _-Le dijiste_ _-¿Qué?_ _-Que te gusta_ _-No_ _-¿Se ha ido?_ _-Yes_ _-Estas de joda ¿Cierto?_ _-No_ _-Por la mierda, anda a decírselo_ _-¿Porque debería hacerlo? Si ni le gusto, se acostó conmigo por puro placer_ _-Mentira_ _-¿Y tu que sabes?_ _-¿Quien crees que lo consuela cuando tu te pasas con los insultos?...Oye...Chaval_ _-¿Si?_ _-Anda a buscarlo por la mierda_ _-Tienes razón..._

El rubio saco ropa de su armario rápidamente, no se iba a preocupar por buscar su ropa, por lo menos no ahora.

Mientras tanto Alfred frustrado por lo que había pasado buscaba la forma de irse, pero por mientra que no la encontraba caminaba en linea recta sin pensar a donde llegaría.  
¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara después de eso? Si ya le costaba ver sus ojos esmeralda, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda antes, imagínense ahora.

 **¡Alfred!** -Grito una voz conocida  
 **  
¿Arthur?...¿Qué paso?** -Dijo incomodo, mientras miraba al piso  
 **  
No me odies por esto** -Sujeto el mentón de menor lo beso, no le importaba que el ojiazul lo golpeara después. Pero sorprende lo agarro del cuello de la camisa para después a traerlo más a el- **Te amo, y siempre lo eh hecho...** -murmuro muy bajo pero aún así lo escucho el otro  
 **  
No mientas... Aún sigues bajo los efectos del alcohol** -Sonrió deprimido mientras se daba vuelta. No. Estaba vez no lo dejaría ir como tantas otras veces  
 **  
¿Tu crees que después de todo te sigo mintiendo?... No me atrevería a mentir con una cosa así de seria. Puede que muchas veces lo allá ocultado por miedo a lo que tu me dijeras y a lo que los otros dijeran, pero entendí algo, los otros no tienen porque meterse me mi vida** -El Estadounidense seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba- **Oye, Look at me** _(Mírame)_ _-_ El chico seguía sin darse vuelta- **right now** _(Ahora mismo)_ -Costosamente se dio vuelta- **Te amo..nunca te lo dije porque tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de perderte más de lo que te perdí cuando te independizaste-** Unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes- **Si me dieras una oportunidad te juro que...** -Unos labios callaron las palabras de Ingles  
 **  
Por fin te atreviste a decirlo** -Comento gracioso

 **¿Sabes que me puedo ir ahora mismo y declarar la guerra contra Estados Unidos en este mismo momento si te sigues burlando?** -Dijo enojado el Ingles

 **Idiota** -Lo beso- **You know? I love you so much old** _(¿Sabes? Te amo mucho Viejo)_ -Ahora el mayor fue el que se abalanzo a besarle

 **¡Por fin!** -Grito Gilbert junto Francis desde la ventana de arriba de la casa del Prusiano. Si, se habían besado enfrente de la casa de el sin darse cuenta- **Esto es buen material de grabación mon ami** -Menciono mientras grababa con una cámara

 **Me las van a pagar por interrumpirnos** -Se quejo en voz baja el mayor  
 **  
En tu casa hay más intimidad...¿No?** -Dijo el ojiazul coquetamente en el oído del otro

 **Puede ser...** -Le sonrió coqueto

 **Además tenemos el día libre**

 **Hablando de eso...Yo quiero otra noche. Ya que la otra no fue consciente**

 **¿A donde van?...¡Oigan!-** Grito el Prusiano tratando de molestarlos


End file.
